Pasado En El Presente
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: A veces, el pasado que parecía olvidado vuelve de manera inesperada... Eso le sucede a Naoko, cuando cree reconocer a sus antiguos amigos en los jugadores de la Academia Alius... Ahora debe decidir: ¿irá a buscarles?
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Holaa! Y aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un nuevo fic. Aquí os presento a mi nueva OC Naoko. Naoko es... bueno, si os lo dijese el fic perdería su magia, ¿no? ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie River es propiedad de ElseRiver. Nuria Álbarez y Naoko Otori sí son de mi propiedad :)_

_Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a __**ElsieRiver**__ su paciencia conmigo... Así que, por todas las veces que mi primita ha soportado mis problemas al escribir, este fic va para ella :D_

_Ahora sí, os dejo tranquilos. ¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>PASADO EN EL PRESENTE<strong>

**Capítulo 1.**

Una chica de pelo corto y negro entraba tranquilamente al campo de la Royal Academy. Naoko no entendía por qué su compañero de clase y amigo, David, le había dicho que fuese hasta allí. Hacía bastante que no iba hasta el campo de fútbol, básicamente desde que la Nueva Royal Academy había desaparecido.

Oyó unas voces dentro del campo, pero no se molestó en darse prisa para llegar. Desde la desaparición de la Nueva Royal Academy muchas cosas habían cambiado: Joe y David habían estado en el hospital, aunque Joe estuvo menos tiempo que David ya que tenía heridas menos graves, el delantero había tenido que dejar el fútbol, y encima su mejor amiga se había unido al Raymond, dejándola sola. Aunque no podía echarle nada en cara: ella sabía lo muy enamorada que estaba de Jude, y se merecía estar con él.

El volumen de las voces fueron aumentando según se acercaba al campo de fútbol, hasta que salió a él. Al salir, la luz del sol la cegó momentáneamente. De repente, alguien la abrazó muy fuerte haciendo a Naoko perder el equilibrio y caerse con quien la estaba abrazando encima.

– Lo siento Naoko – dijo la chica que había abrazado a Naoko poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Naoko a hacer lo mismo – ¡Es que tenían taaantas ganas de verte!

Naoko se puso en pie con la ayuda de la chica y se limpió el polvo. Tuvo que mirar durante un buen rato a esa chica para reconocerla. Iba vestida con el uniforme del Raymond y el pelo castaño lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Además, el sol le estaba dando de frente y eso dificultaba aún más el reconocimiento. Cuando la hubo reconocido, se tiro de nuevo a sus brazos y por poco vuelven a caer.

– ¡Nuria! – gritó emocionada Naoko mientras la abrazaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entrenar, y veros de nuevo a todos – la chica señaló a los jugadores de la Royal Academy que las miraban fijamente, mientras que Naoko se sonrojó un poquito.

La entrenadora del Raymond, que había estado fuera hablando por teléfono, entró en ese momento. Todos los jugadores tuvieron que volver a sus posiciones, y ambas chicas tuvieron que interrumpir su charla. Naoko se sentó al lado de Nelly, Silvia, Celia y David, con quienes estuvo conversando animadamente.

El entrenamiento había prácticamente acabado cuando un balón negro, rojo y azul cayó del cielo, provocando una gran polvareda. Cuando el polvo se disipó, dos jugadores aparecieron: uno tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos grises, usaba un uniforme de fútbol rojo y azul con las mangas dobladas; el otro chico tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos dorados, utilizaba el mismo uniforme que el anterior, pero además llevaba la banda de capitán.

– ¡Gazel, Torch! – dijo Mark, refiriéndose a los jugadores de la Academia Alius.

Nuria, que estaba al lado de Naoko, notó como esta última temblaba. La castaña miró a su amiga preocupada y le agarró la mano, cuando Naoko miró hacia ella le sonrió. Sin embargo, Naoko volvió la vista a los jugadores del equipo que hacía llamarse Caos, y cuando se fueron siguió con la vista perdida en el mismo sitio donde antes, hasta que el resto de los jugadores la sacaron de su ensoñación.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Nuria mientras todos los demás volvían al entrenamiento.

– Estoy bien, Nu – le respondió Naoko aparentando estar tranquila – Tú preocúpate del entrenamiento, ¿vale?

La morena volvió al banquillo junto con David y las managers del Raymond, mientras que Nuria volvió a ocupar su posición en el campo. Aunque su amiga dijese lo contrario, la castaña sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, y pensaba descubrir el porqué.

**[*]**

Celia estaba en la salida del vestuario que estaban utilizando sus compañeros, esperando para recoger las cosas. De pronto, la puerta del otro vestuario se abrió y por ella apareció el portero de la Royal Academy, Joe King. Para la chica fue muy raro verle así vestido, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, en lugar de con su acostumbrado uniforme de portero.

– Celia... – la llamó el portero al ver a la mánager del Raymond - ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estoy esperando a los chicos.

– Tiene sentido... – comentó el chico sintiéndose como la persona más estúpida sobre el planeta. Aunque claro, eso le sucedía siempre que intentaba hablar con ella.

– Joe... ¿Qué tal estás? Después del partido contra nosotros... – Celia dejó de hablar al ver el cambio en la expresión del portero. El chico había apartado la mirada y había apretado los puños con fuerza. Al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica volvió a sonreír.

– Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Celia suspiró aliviada al ver que no había molestado a Joe. Se miraron durante unos instantes y sonrieron, hasta que los jugadores del Raymond salieron del vestuario. Axel los vio y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido tener celos solo por encontrarse hablando a su novia con otro.

– Joe, tengo que irme. Hablamos pronto, ¿sí?

Celia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joe antes de irse. El chico se quedó sorprendido, hasta que salieron sus compañeros y le hicieron reaccionar. Axel, mientras tanto, había vuelto a sentir los celos, aunque esta vez si creía que tenía razones.

**[*]**

Los jugadores del Raymond ya se habían ido, al igual que algunos de la Royal Academy. Tan solo quedaban Jude, Nuria, David, Joe y Naoko, conversando tranquilamente sentados en el césped. Finalmente, David y Joe se fueron, y Jude estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Vienes Nuria? – le preguntó Jude a su compañera.

– Voy a quedarme aquí un rato más. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

– Está bien – respondió Jude dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia – Nos vemos mañana.

Jude se despidió de Naoko y se fue. Nuria miró a su amiga y esperó a que esta dijese algo, pero eso no ocurrió. Después de unos minutos de silencio algo incómodo, al fin Nuria comprendió que Naoko no iba a hablar, y ya que quería saber lo que hacía que su amiga estuviese tan alicaída, decidió que era ella quien debía preguntar.

– Naoko... – la llamó, haciendo que la aludida la mirase - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– Ya te he dicho que estoy bien... – respondió la morena con un suspiro.

– Y si no supiese que me estás mintiendo no te volvería a preguntar – Nuria dio un largo suspiro al ver que su amiga no le contestaba – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea.

– Ya lo sé es solo que... no es muy lógico que digamos.

Nuria se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a su amiga, incitándola a hacer lo mismo. Sorprendida, Naoko hizo lo que su amiga le pedía y cuando Nuria comenzó a caminar, la morena la siguió. Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque infantil, concretamente hasta que ambas chicas se sentaron en los columpios.

– ¿Por qué venimos aquí? – preguntó Naoko sorprendida.

– Porque cuando yo tuve problemas tú me trajiste aquí y me animaste, ¿recuerdas?

El simple recuerdo de aquella tarde hizo a Naoko sonreír. Su amiga había estado todo el día muy triste y no sabía por qué, por eso la trajo al parque en el que ahora ambas amigas estaban. Ese día, Naoko había conseguido lo que esperaba, Nuria le había contado lo que le pasaba.

– Esos chicos... – Naoko se refería a los jugadores de la Academia Alius – Creo que ya los conozco.

– ¿Los conoces? – ahora era el turno de Nuria para sorprenderse.

– Creo que son mis antiguos compañeros del orfanato – respondió bajando la mirada. Nuria no contestó, la miró fijamente intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

– Me parece que vas a tener que explicármelo... despacio.

– Cuando era más pequeña y estaba en el Orfanato Sun Garden, había dos chicos que se parecen enormemente a esos dos extraterrestres. Se llamaban Cloth y Bryce.

– ¿Has... has dicho Cloth? – preguntó Nuria tragando saliva.

– El de pelo rojo, ¿por qué?

– Cuando vino a ver al equipo... dijo llamarse así.

Naoko miró sorprendida a su amiga. Se podían observar perfectamente sus ojos azules que ella había abierto a causa de la noticia. Súbitamente, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Naoko no parecía reaccionar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Nuria se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, Naoko se apartó bruscamente de la castaña y salió corriendo del parque, en dirección a su casa.

**[*]**

Nuria se fue del parque momentos después que su amiga. Iba culpándose mentalmente de la reacción de Naoko, tal vez no debía haberle dicho nada. Después de todo, Naoko casi nunca había hablado de su pasado, nunca le había dicho nada sobre el Orfanato Sun Garden. Pese a todo, había algo que le llamaba la atención... ¿cómo podía conocer a unos supuestos alienígenas? De algo estaba segura: Naoko no era una alienígena. De pronto, la canción _I love you_ de Avril Lavigne la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sí? – respondió al teléfono, intentando que su voz sonase normal y no triste y preocupada.

– _¿Nuria? ¿Qué te pasa? _– respondió al otro lado de la línea Jude, haciendo que la chica maldijese mentalmente.

– No me pasa nada, estoy bien – mintió, aunque su novio no se lo creyó.

– _¿Dónde estás?_

– En el cruce de antes de tu casa...

– _Está bien, quédate ahí. Voy a buscarte _– Nuria no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que el chico colgase el teléfono.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, Naoko ya había llegado a su casa. Le había dado una disculpa a sus padres y había subido corriendo a su habitación, donde estaba llorando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba a su época en el orfanato, demasiado tiempo. El haber visto a sus antiguos compañeros le había hecho recordar todo lo vivido entonces, incluso los malos momentos. El accidente de sus padres cuando estos volvían de dejarla en el colegio, su llegada al orfanato, las miradas de los que serían sus compañeros...

Su madre adoptiva entró en su habitación. Al verla llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Naoko simplemente se dejó abrazar, y lloró desconsoladamente en el hombro de a la que ahora llamaba madre. Naoko se quedó dormida mientras su madre le acariciaba el pelo.

**[*]**

Naoko se despertó a la mañana siguiente tapada con una manta y la ropa del día anterior puesta. Al verse en el espejo del baño, los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza. Decidió darse una ducha para intentar despejarse, pero no funcionó. Resignada, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Era sábado, lo que significaba que no tenía que ir a clase y que estaba sola en casa.

– Hola Naoko – la saludó alguien al entrar en la cocina.

Naoko se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta al oír la voz de su mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

– Tu madre me dejó entrar – respondió la castaña sonriente – Por cierto, ahí tienes el desayuno. Te oí levantarte y mientras esperaba...

Naoko dirigió un rápido vistazo a la mesa. Verdaderamente, su amiga sabía como alegrarle el día. Un bizcocho de chocolate, sus pastelillos favoritos, tortitas, y aparte un chocolate caliente. Se sentó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y comenzó a comer: podía notarse que el día anterior no había cenado.

– Naoko yo... – comenzó a hablar la castaña – Siento lo de ayer... No debí haberte obligado a decírmelo.

– No pasa nada – respondió sinceramente la morena, sonriendo – Ya era hora de que se lo dijese a alguien...

– Estuve pensando... ¿Te gustaría reencontrarte con tus antiguos amigos?

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Naoko miró a su amiga sorprendida. No era capaz de articular una palabra, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Mientras tanto, Nuria la miraba esperando una respuesta, la castaña comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. Finalmente Naoko consiguió asimilar la pregunta que le había hecho la castaña y le respondió.

– ¿Que si quiero encontrarles? – Naoko suspiró antes de continuar – Sí, claro que quiero. El problema es... que no se cómo.

– Eso no es tan difícil – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Esos dos pertenecen a la Academia Alius, así que tal vez esa academia tenga alguna relación con tu orfanato. Primero iremos al orfanato y luego buscaremos la Academia Alius.

– Suenas como una detective – rió la pelinegra.

– ¿A qué crees que me dedicó durante los viajes en la caravana Inazuma?

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. Hacía tiempo que no podían estar así, tan relajadas. Básicamente, desde que Ray Dark había dejado la Royal Academy. Aunque Naoko no estaba en el equipo de fútbol, a Nuria si le había afectado bastante, y todos lo que ocurrió después también, por lo que se distanciaron bastante. Naoko suspiró al recordar esos momentos: perder a su mejor amiga era muy duro.

– Oye Naoko... – la llamó Nuria cuando la pelinegra acabó de desayunar - ¿Qué tal en el equipo de voley?

Naoko sonrió, parecía que su amiga no se había olvidado de ella. Naoko jugaba en el equipo de voleyball, habían ganado la liga nacional cuatro años seguidos, pero se habían visto eclipsados por Ray Dark y el fútbol. Verdaderamente, la Royal Academy era un buen instituto a nivel deportivo, al igual que académico. El único problema que tenía era que al ser tan conocido el equipo de fútbol, los demás deportes quedaban un poco aparte.

– Hemos vuelto a ganar la liga nacional este año – respondió Naoko sonriendo – Ahora vamos a jugar la miniliga de verano.

– Seguro que lo hacéis genial – la apoyó la castaña – Y felicidades.

**[*]**

Todos los jugadores del Raymond habían llegado ya al campo y estaban comenzando el calentamiento. Bueno, todos no, Nuria aún no había llegado. Jude miraba hacia la entrada preocupado, no sabía donde estaba desde que se habían despedido el día anterior. La había acompañado hasta su casa porque parecía estar algo triste, pero ella se empeñó en decir lo contrario.

Por suerte, la chica apareció tan solo cinco minutos después. La entrenadora habló con ella, y por lo que entendieron los jugadores del Raymond la estaba riñendo. Después de eso, la castaña comenzó a entrenar con los demás.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? – le preguntó Elsie a su prima cuando se acercaron lo suficiente.

– En casa de Naoko, tenía que hablar con ella.

Elsie estaba a punto de añadir algo, pero la entrenadora las miraba fijamente. El entrenamiento siguió tranquilo, aunque los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos por el partido contra Caos. En el banquillo, Nelly y Silvia eran las que estaban más nerviosas. Nelly no paraba de mirar a Mark, preguntándose que había de verdad entre ellos. Después de todo, no eran una pareja oficial, y Mark tampoco había dicho nada. Por otro lado, Silvia se preguntaba por qué Mark estaba tan distante con ella, y estaba preocupada por Eric. Últimamente este parecía no ser del todo sincero con ella.

El entrenamiento se acabó cuando estaba previsto. Todos tenían muchas ganas de volver a sus casas ahora que podían estar con sus familias. Byron se acercó a Elsie y la abrazó, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – le preguntó el rubio.

– Sí – contestó Elsie sorprendiendo a su novio – Quedar contigo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, mientras sus compañeros les miraban maravillados, aunque ellos parecían no darse cuenta. Incluso Nuria sonrió, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaba con Byron. Aunque los demás le hubiesen aceptado en el Raymond, ella no podía evitar recordar el partido que tuvieron en el Fútbol Frontier. Cada vez que miraba al rubio era como estar en una máquina del tiempo y volver a recordar todo lo sucedido ese día. Y no era algo que le gustase hacer.

– ¿Pensando? – preguntó Jude, asustando a la castaña.

– ¡Jude! Me has asustado.

El chico no se rió como hubiese hecho en otro momento, tan solo se mantuvo serio, mirando a la chica. Nuria comenzó a inquietarse, no entendía la reacción de Jude. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

– Tenemos que hablar – susurró en su oído.

De nuevo, la castaña se inquietó. Esas palabras la hacían preocuparse. Además ese día no tenía tiempo. Había quedado a la salida del entrenamiento con Naoko para comenzar su "investigación" y ya llegaba tarde. Miró su reloj, nerviosa. No quería decirle que no a Jude pero tampoco quería dejar tirada a Naoko.

– Oye Jude... Hablamos luego, ¿sí? Es que tengo cosas que hacer...

– Es solo un minuto – replicó Jude.

– No tengo un minuto – la castaña besó a su novio, antes de comenzar a alejarse – Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

– Está bien... – suspiró el estratega.

Elsie miró a su prima irse y se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Pese a ello, decidió no preguntarle, ya se lo contaría su prima cuando le pareciese el momento apropiado.

**[*]**

Naoko estaba esperando a Nuria desde hacía al menos diez minutos. La castaña había insistido en que la esperase en su casa, a pesar de que Naoko decía que era mejor que la morena la fuese a buscar al entrenamiento.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Nuria triunfal al llegar, mientras abría la puerta.

– Ya era hora, llegas quince minutos tarde... – comentó la morena, entrando después de su amiga a casa.

La morena entró y fue directa a la biblioteca: su lugar preferido de la cada de su amiga. Era simplemente un lugar maravilloso: montones de estanterías repletas de libros de todas clases, con una pared entera de cristales que hacía que entrase muchísima luz natural, además había varios sofás que antiguamente estaban en el salón principal y, al fondo, un escritorio.

Naoko se dejó caer en un sofá blanco, mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su amiga. No sabía porqué, pero cuando había llegado Naoko la había encontrado rara... como si le hubiera pasado algo. Aunque bueno, seguramente serían los nervios por empezar su pequeña "investigación", nervios que ella misma tenía.

– ¿Lista, Naoko? – preguntó la castaña mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

**[*]**

Torch caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Alius intranquilo. De nuevo, Gazel se había ido al acabar el entrenamiento sin decir nada a nadie, y no era capaz a encontrarlo en ningún sitio. Llegó al salón, donde varios de sus compañeros charlaban animadamente.

– ¿Buscas a alguien, Torch? – le preguntó una chica.

La chica era más pequeña que Torch. Su largo pelo lo llevaba atado en dos trenzas, era de un color azul muy claro, prácticamente blanco. Sus ojos, azules claros, estaban fijos en Torch, mirándole tranquilamente.

– ¿Sabes dónde esta tu hermano, Shine? – preguntó finalmente el muchacho.

Shine apartó la vista del pelirrojo para volver a fijarla en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. El pelirrojo la miró con odio: no le gustaba cuando la chica hacía eso. Tenía suerte de que Gazel fuese su hermano y que la sobreprotegiese tanto...

– No, no sé donde está – respondió con tranquilidad.

Torch la miró por última vez y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Shine ni siquiera despegó la vista del libro, su amigo era demasiado predecible. Sin embargo, una pequeña arruga de preocupación se formó en su rostro al irse Torch. Era cierto que su hermano desaparecía muy a menudo sin decirle nada a nadie, y ella quería saber el porqué.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, Gazel había salido a dar un paseo. Desde que había jugado el partido contra el Raymond, tenía la cabeza llena de distintos pensamientos y necesitaba relajarse un rato. Había elegido una zona por la que rara vez pasaba alguien, después de todo, nadie podía descubrirle.

A lo lejos vio dos figuras venir contra él, Gazel decidió entrar en el parque y sentarse en un banco que estaba alejado del camino. Cuando ambas figuras estuvieron más cerca las reconoció: eran dos jugadores del Raymond. El albino se dio cuenta de que ambos iban de la mano, y sin saber la razón, eso le cabreó. Se enfadó aun más cuando vio que la chica de pelo azul daba un corto beso al chico que la acompañaba...

Cuando los jugadores del Raymond se alejaron, Gazel decidió que era hora de volver. Sus compañeros debían estar preocupados, además, había recibido un mensaje de su hermana pequeña preguntándole donde estaba. Mensaje que él no había contestado.

**[*]**

Naoko y Nuria estaban paradas enfrente de un edificio. El edifico era gigantesco, parecía bastante viejo y estaba abandonado. La verja de la entrada estaba completamente oxidada, y al muro le faltaban algunos trozos. Nuria se dejó caer contra el muro, quedando apoyada.

– ¿Estás segura de que este es tu orfanato, Naoko? – preguntó finalmente.

– Sí, lo estoy – preguntó la morena.

La morena se subió al muro y saltó, ante la sorprendida mirada de la castaña. Finalmente, Nuria decidió hacer lo mismo que su amiga, aunque con peor suerte. Al saltar desde la parte de arriba del muro, tropezó y cayó encima de una botella, haciéndose un corte en la pierna.

– ¡Nu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naoko preocupada.

– Sí, tranquila, estoy perfectamente – respondió la castaña poniéndose en pie – Vale y ahora... ¿qué hacemos?

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas De La Autora:<strong>_

_Shine/Caitlin es propiedad de ElsieRiver, a la que quiero agradecer que me deje utilizar a su OC en este fic ;)_

_**Emily: **__Más que rapidez fue que la Diosa Inspiración decidió venir a hacerme una visita jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review jejeje :=_

_**Claire: **__Muchas gracias por el aviso :) Ya lo he cambiado en este capi ^^ Y lo del nombre del orfanato... Yo en la serie no lo vi, recuerdo haberlo leído en una página (estuve buscándola, pero no conseguí encontrarla :S eso me pasa por entrar en tantas páginas de inazuma distintas xD). _

_**Dana: **__Me alegro que te guste ^^ Espero que no vayas a cumplir tu amenaza jajaja_

_**Lily: **__No te avisé? :S No debí de darme cuenta, lo siento jejeje. O.O Como que tu amenaza continua? Nooo! Bichos noo! XDD_

_**Starbell Cat: **__Me alegro que te guste ^^ Espero que al final no hayas llorado jajajaja ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews! Besooos ^^_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Naoko miró a su alrededor, como si eso pudiese ayudarla a decidir qué hacer. El edificio estaba abandonado, eso estaba bastante claro. El sitio estaba lleno de trozos de botella, envoltorios de todo tipo y numerosos cristales. Naoko se fijó en las ventanas, la mayoría de ellas estaban rotas, algunas en su totalidad y otras solo en parte. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la puerta de la entrada principal medio caída, esa puerta que tantas veces le había parecido el camino hacia la libertad.

– Podríamos probar a entrar – decidió finalmente Naoko, mientras señalaba la puerta medio caída.

Nuria se acercó decidida a la misma. Intentó abrirla, pero algo debía impedirlo desde dentro. Naoko se acercó y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada. Incluso probaron las dos juntas, pero parecía que aquella puerta estaba decidida a no dejarlas pasar. La pelinegra se sentó en el suelo, mientras suspiraba resignada. Parecía que ese día no era el suyo...

– ¡PLAS! – fue el ruido que hizo la puerta al caer.

Se acercó a Nuria y observó que sí, que la puerta había caído. Naoko tan solo pudo mirar a su amiga con los ojos prácticamente salidos de sus órbitas y la boca formando una pequeña, pero perfecta, "o". Ni siquiera pudo hacer que alguna palabra saliese de su boca para preguntar cómo lo había conseguido.

– Por si te lo preguntas... Tan solo le he dado una patada – respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, mientras entraba.

Si el aspecto de la casa por fuera era desolador, por dentro ya no había palabras para explicarlo. El pasillo por el que avanzaban las chicas estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro en opinión de Naoko. Había trozos de las paredes por el suelo, en muchas zonas la pintura se había caído. Nuria se fijó en que aún quedaban algunos cuadros colgados de las paredes, aunque muchos de ellos con el cristal que los cubría roto, además de que estaban medio caídos o algunos había caído del todo.

– Naoko... ¿Recuerdas donde estaba el despacho del director o algo así?

Naoko cogió el móvil de su amiga, la única luz con la que contaban, y apuntó con ellas a las diferentes habitaciones que había en el pasillo. Decidida, siguió caminando con su amiga detrás hasta llegar a una habitación, diferente de las demás. En la entrada de la misma había un escritorio de madera, con los cajones caídos, y una silla blanca medio rota. Naoko tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

**[*]**

Jude suspiró por enésima vez ese día. David y Joe se miraron, intentando saber qué decir. Ambos conocían a Nuria y coincidían con Jude en que se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no entendían el porqué de las preocupaciones de Jude.

– Jude... – comenzó a hablar Joe – No creo que sea para tanto... Nuria está contenta de haber vuelto, eso es todo. Querrá aprovechar para estar con sus amigos...

– Joe tiene razón – afirmó David – Si Nuria tuviese algún problema, te lo habría dicho.

– Ya chicos, pero... – Jude suspiró, recordando cómo la había visto el día anterior – Vosotros no la visteis ayer... estaba destrozada.

Jude iba a continuar hablando, pero se calló al ver a su hermana entrar en la heladería. Se sorprendió al verla, no la esperaba. La chica se acercó a ellos, sonriente. Joe apartó la mirada de ella, seguro de que si seguía mirándola iba a acabar tan rojo como la cereza de su helado. Además, no quería que Jude supiese que le gustaba su hermana.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó alegremente la peliazul, mientras se sentaba al lado de Joe.

Dada la cercanía, Joe podía sentir el aroma que desprendía la chica, vainilla. Se ruborizó instantáneamente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la conversación. Miró a David, quien le miraba divertido. El peliplateado intentaba ahogar una risa, mientras Joe pensaba en mil y una formas de torturar al peliplateado. David cambió su expresión a una de completa seriedad cuando apareció otra persona.

Celia se levantó y le dio un corto beso a Axel, quien acababa de entrar. El delantero no pudo evitar mirar a Joe con cierto odio, no podía olvidar la escena de otro día y eso le hacía ponerse terriblemente celoso. Sin embargo, Joe le aguantó la mirada e incluso sonrió con ironía, sorprendiendo al delantero, quien acabó apartando la mirada. Cuando se fueron, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Joe. Tal vez había ganado una guerra de miradas, pero en lo que verdaderamente importaba, el portero llevaba las de perder.

**[*]**

Silvia se acercó al puente del río mientras esperaba a Eric. Ambos habían salido a dar un paseo juntos, pero el chico se había quedado atrás. La peliverde se asomó al puente para ver las cristalinas aguas, cuando vio el reflejo del castaño junto a ella. Se dejo caer un poco hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el pecho del mismo.

– Has tardado – murmuró ella mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

– Lo siento – respondió él mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la chica.

Mientras la chica sonreía, Eric no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien... Pero aún no había aclarado sus dudas. Siempre había querido a Silvia, durante mucho tiempo había estado enamorado de ella, y aún lo estaba. Por eso, la posibilidad de que pudiese querer a otra al mismo tiempo era... impensable. Pero eso era lo que parecía estar sucediendo.

Silvia le cogió de la mano, instándole para continuar con su paseo. Eric sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos. No quería arruinar esa preciosa tarde. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrir la verdad, pero por el momento, solo quería disfrutar junto a Silvia.

– Te quiero – susurró Eric en el oído de la peliverde, la única certeza que en ese momento tenía.

**[*]**

La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Naoko miró a Nuria antes de abrir del todo la puerta y pasar dentro. Cuando la puerta dejó ver la habitación por completo, ambas pegaron un pequeño grito. Ese despacho desentonaba con el resto del orfanato. El suelo era de mármol y parecía estar en perfecto estado. Las estanterías, llenas de libros, estaban llenas de polvo, pero no sufrían desperfectos. En el centro de la misma, un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles y tres sillas.

– Esto... esto es muy raro... – comentó la castaña en voz baja, aunque se podía apreciar cierto miedo en su voz.

Naoko tragó saliva y dio el primer paso hacia dentro. El suelo parecía firme. Se tranquilizó un poco y continúo caminando, sin tanta suerte. El siguiente paso fue en falso, la baldosa de mármol se rompió por la mitad al sentir peso y la pelinegra estuvo a punto de caerse. Nuria consiguió sujetarla a tiempo.

– Ten cuidado – murmuró la castaña, irguiéndose y acercándose al escritorio.

Mientras Naoko miraba los papeles del escritorio, Nuria examinó los libros. Eran de lo más variado: desde una enciclopedia, pasando por libros de historia, diccionarios, etc. hasta un libro de registros. La castaña cogió el libro de registros, lo limpió y lo guardó en su mochila. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, así que decidió no leerlo hasta llegar a casa.

– Fíjate en esto... – murmuró Naoko, mientras le mostraba a la castaña unos papeles.

– Son cheques... – Nuria se mostró sorprendida. Eran generosas donaciones al orfanato.

Naoko asintió mientras seguía mirando. No había ni rastro del porqué del cierre del orfanato, ni a donde habían ido los niños que allí se alojaban. Con un suspiro, la pelinegra se puso en pie y salió de la sala.

**[*]**

Elsie miraba impaciente hacia la escalera que bajaba al campo de fútbol. Su prima tendría que haber aparecido ya, al menos hacía quince minutos. Si hubiese sido otra persona no le preocuparía, pero su prima no acostumbraba a llegar tarde, y menos dos veces en un mismo día. Byron la miró, preocupado, aunque prefirió no preguntarle nada. Cuando Elsie quisiera contárselo, lo haría.

Elsie estaba a punto de llamarla al móvil cuando su prima apareció. La peliazul sonrió un poco más tranquila. Al menos tenía suerte, la entrenadora no iba a llegar hasta un rato más tarde. Ellos habían propuesto entrenar más pronto, para preparar mejor el partido contra Caos.

– Ya era... – comenzó a decir Elsie, acercándose a su prima, hasta que vio su herida en la pierna – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– ¿Ehh? ¡Ahh! Esto... – murmuró Nuria mientras miraba la pierna – Eh... me caí.

Elsie sabía perfectamente que la castaña le estaba ocultando algo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Nuria era muy orgullosa y le gustaba solucionar sus problemas sola, pero se los acabaría contando tarde o temprano. Mark llamó a todo el equipo para decidir como realizarían el entrenamiento, decidieron dividirse en pequeños grupos para entrenar mejor.

– Has vuelto a llegar tarde – dijo Jude acercándose a Nuria.

La castaña suspiró con resignación, aún tenían una conversación pendiente. No quería tenerla en ese momento, estaba aún con la cabeza en el orfanato, pero tampoco podía dejarla para más tarde.

– ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme esta mañana? – preguntó finalmente la castaña.

– ¿Te parece si cenamos juntos y te lo cuento?

– Oye Nuri... – la llamó su prima, acercándose a ambos – Tengo una idea para una nueva supertécnica que podría sernos útil...

– Voy ahora, espera un minuto – la peliazul miró a Jude y se fue, Nuria se dirigió a Jude y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Está bien.

**[*]**

El entrenamiento llegó a su fin cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Nuria y Elsie se dejaron caer en el suelo, estaban agotadas. Había intentado crear la nueva supertécnica, pero no habían conseguido avanzar nada. Por suerte, aún tenían unos días para practicar antes del partido.

– ¿Crees que lo conseguirán? – preguntó Axel a Jude, refiriéndose a ambas primas.

– No estoy seguro – respondió el estratega con sinceridad – Una supertécnica capaz de detener el balón y al mismo tiempo avanzar con él sin que ningún defensa las detenga... Es difícil.

– Yo creo que lo harán – intervino Sue, quien estaba, como siempre, colgada del brazo de Eric.

Silvia miró a Sue con una pizca de celos. Sabía que entre ellos dos no había nada, solo la obsesión de Sue con Eric, pero aún así... No podía evitar sentirse celosa cada vez que Sue llamaba a Eric "Cariñín", o que se colgaba de su brazo, o simplemente le abrazaba hasta asfixiarle. La peliverde se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio como Eric miraba hacia ella y le sonreía.

**[*]**

Gazel estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensativo. De pronto, alguien picó en la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de que el chico no había respondido, Shine entró en el dormitorio. El albino la miró por un momento y volvió la vista al techo, sin hacer caso a la presencia de su hermana. La chica suspiró, resignada, y se acercó hasta su hermano antes de sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Shine.

– Fui a dar un paseo – respondió con sencillez Gazel, sin mirar a su hermana,

La chica fijó la vista en su hermano. A veces tenía la sensación de que mirar a este era como verse en un espejo: ambos tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma historia. Shine acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hermano, hasta que sintió su mirada fija en ella, lo que hizo que la chica se apartase.

– Sabes que no deberías salir – le recriminó la pequeña.

– Necesitaba estar solo.

– ¿Qué narices te pasa, Bryce?

Gazel se sorprendió al oír su nombre humano, pero también al ver a su hermana preguntarle tan directamente. Su hermana se dio cuenta y inmediatamente se arrepintió por haberlo dicho, ella fijó la vista en el suelo, evitando mirar a su hermano. El albino se fijó en este detalle y se sintió culpable. Su hermana era lo único que le quedaba, y no le gustaba hacerla sufrir.

– No es nada... Caitlin.

La chica levantó la vista del suelo, sorprendida. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba así. Ambos hermanos se sonrieron con ternura y confianza, como hacían antes de empezar todo el lío de la Academia Alius. Por un momento, Gazel se olvidó de sus problemas, aunque ese momento no duraría mucho...

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_**Bell: **__A partir de ahora te llamaré así :)Muchas gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias :) En lo de los cambios.. te entiendo xD A mi también me pasa jajaja Me alegro de que al final no llorases :D_

_**Dana: **__(espero que no te importe si te llamo así) Weee! Me he librado de la amenazaa :D Y por cierto, Gazel en España se llama Bryce ^^_

_**Emily: **__Muchas gracias por el review :D Espero que te siga gustando ^^_

_**Lily: **__Eres malvada! BRUJA! XD Tu imagínate mi cara.. que era mil veces peor xD Y sobre lo de Gazel... no te preocupes, no es lo que estas pensando jejejeje :) O.O Noto ciertos celos por ahí? XD _

_**Claire: **__Me alegra saber que existe otra Miss Preocupaciones en el mundo *o* (es que digamos que yo soy muy así xD) Respecto a tus esperanzas.. digamos que puede que no sean en vano xD Lo de nombre.. yo estuve dándole vueltas y aun no soy capaz de descubrir nada..._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis :D Besoooos :D Y, por favor, no olvidéis dejar un review ^^_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Nuria y Jude caminaban en dirección de la casa de este último sin decir ni una palabra. Nuria había querido ir a casa a cambiarse, pero el estratega había insistido en que estaba bien y debían ir a cenar. La castaña prefirió no replicar ante eso. En realidad el ir a su casa era solo una excusa, lo que en realidad quería era retrasar su conversación pendiente todo lo que pudiese. No le gustaba nada que Jude tuviese que hablar con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del chico. Entraron y ambos fueron a la habitación de Jude a dejar las cosas. El señor Sharp no estaba en casa, estaba de viaje de negocios, por lo que estaban los dos solos. El estratega fue a la cocina a calentar la cena, mientras Nuria miraba las fotos. Había varias de la Royal Academy, de los años en que habían ganado el torneo frontier. También había algunas del Raymond, aunque las que más le llamaron la atención a la castaña fueron las de ellos dos.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban en la ciudad, ya había varias fotos de ellos dos juntos. La mayor parte las había sacado Celia sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Nuria se acercó a una de las fotos y la cogió. La había sacado tres días antes, y en esa si estaban posando. Jude abrazaba por la espalda a la chica, mientras ella tenía sus manos encima de las de él.

– Es una de mis fotos favoritas – comentó el estratega, quien había entrado sin que Nuria se diese cuenta.

– A mí también me gusta mucho – suspiró ella mientras colocaba el marco de nuevo en su sitio.

– Ven, vamos a cenar.

Jude la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el comedor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de la conversación que tenían pendiente mientras cenaban. Nuria tenía miedo de lo que fuese a decir Jude; mientras que él no sabía bien lo que quería decir. Quería preguntarle por qué estaba tan distante, puesto que cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos. Pero no quería parecer grosero ni que estaba demasiado celoso. Finalmente se decidió.

– Nuria... – la llamó, haciéndola levantar la vista – Lo que quería decirte era que... Estás rara. Desde que hemos vuelto has cambiado. Llegas tarde a los entrenamientos, no pasas tiempo conmigo, ni con Elsie o Shawn... ¿Pasa algo?

La castaña se mordió el labio, confundida. ¿Debía decirle lo que estaba pasando a Jude? ¿O debería guardar el secreto de Naoko? Por una parte estaba deseosa de contárselo, estaba segura de que él las ayudaría. Pero por otra, era algo que pertenecía a Naoko y solo ella tenía derecho a contarlo.

– No es nada. En serio – mintió ella, intentando sonar convincente – Es tan solo que me emocionó la idea de venir y quise hacer demasiadas cosas. De verdad.

Jude la miró a los ojos, intentando saber si decía o no la verdad. Nuria mantuvo la mirada fija, rezando para que no le hiciese más preguntas. El estratega iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndole. Cuando volvió, la castaña se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

– Tengo que irme – comentó antes de besarle – Es ya muy tarde. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

**[*]**

A la mañana siguiente, Naoko volvía a casa después del entrenamiento de voleyball cuando oyó como la llamaban. Se giró y vio a Nuria corriendo hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, se fijó en que la castaña llevaba el libro de registros que habían encontrado en el orfanato. La castaña sonreía enigmática.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naoko, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

– Adivina lo que he encontrado.

– No me gusta adivinar – refunfuñó la morena – Anda, dímelo.

– Está bien... – la castaña sacó del libro de registros un papel, con una dirección. La morena la miró interrogándola con la mirada – Busqué la dirección en internet. ¡Pertenece a un campo de fútbol!

La morena miró fijamente a su amiga, mientras intentaba saber por qué era eso un descubrimiento tan importante. Entonces recordó que ahora sus amigos, si es que los alienígenas eran ellos, formaban parte de un equipo de fútbol.

– ¿Crees que es allí donde entrenan?

– No estoy segura – respondió Nuria en un tono triste, antes de agregar más contenta – ¡Pero es algo por lo que empezar! Creo que esto podría tener relación con las donaciones. Tal vez la persona que esté detrás de la Academia Alius pagó al orfanato por poder utilizar a los niños que allí estaban.

La morena se quedó pensativa un rato. No sabía si debían ir o no, pero por el momento era lo único que tenían. Además, ¿qué podían perder? No podía ser un sitio peor que el orfanato. Y, aunque lo fuese, ¿qué pasaba si estaba relacionado de verdad? Finalmente, sonrió y miró a la castaña, antes de hablar.

– Iremos esta tarde, después de comer.

**[*]**

Nuria caminaba en dirección al entrenamiento, decidida a no volver a llegar tarde. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a tiempo. Cuando tan solo le quedaba girar la esquina para llegar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Extrañada, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró. Reconoció el llamante e instantáneamente supo que no iba a llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento.

– ¿Para qué narices me llamas ahora? – preguntó bastante enfadada.

– Simplemente me aburría – respondieron al otro lado de la línea, entre risas.

– Ya claro... Estoy hablando en serio – dijo la chica, seria. Las risas dejaron de escucharse.

– ¿De verdad estáis Naoko y tú investigando a la Academia Alius? – la voz hablaba en susurros, como si temiese que alguien pudiese escucharlo. La castaña se sorprendió, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

– ¿Es eso importante? – replicó, ocultando su sorpresa. Nadie respondió – Esta bien, sí, lo estamos haciendo. ¿A qué viene ese interés?

– Si alguien os descubre, estaréis metidas en un buen lío. No sabes lo que esas personas son capaces de hacer.

– ¿Y tú sí? Tranquilo, sabemos cuidarnos solas – la castaña miró su reloj, antes de agregar – Tengo que colgar, llego tarde al entrenamiento. Ya hablaremos.

La chica colgó antes de que la otra persona pudiese contestar. Miró su móvil unos instantes, antes de guardarlo y salir corriendo en dirección al campo donde entrenaban.

**[*]**

Joe se acercó al banquillo tras finalizar el entrenamiento de la Royal Academy. En el banquillo le esperaba David, quien había ido como todos los días a observar el entrenamiento. El resto del equipo seguía las instrucciones del entrenador, por lo que ambos muchachos estaban solos.

– ¿Vas a hablar con Celia, o vas a seguir fingiendo indiferencia? – preguntó el peliplateado cuando el portero se sentó a su lado.

– Entre tú y Nuria vais a conseguir volverme loco... ¿Qué os importa lo que yo haga?

– Bueno, la verdad es que no mucho. Pero en mi estado, – el peliplateado señaló su lesión con la cabeza – no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Joe apartó la mirada de su compañero y la centró en el terreno de juego. Parecía que todo el mundo supiese lo que tenía que hacer, excepto él mismo. Por una parte quería hablar con Celia, pero por otra sabía que existía un gigantesco problema con nombre y apellido: Axel Blaze. Aún no entendía como tal idiota podía estar con alguien como Celia.

– Hazme caso Joe... Habla con ella – dijo una vez más David.

El portero tan solo se levantó de donde estaba y volvió al campo de juego, reanudando el entrenamiento.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, los jugadores del Raymond seguían entrenando. Elsie y Nuria entrenaban aparte, intentando crear su nueva supertécnica. Pasado el ecuador del entrenamiento, sus progresos habían sido escasos, por no decir nulos.

– Esto no funciona – suspiró Nuria cansada, dejándose caer en el suelo.

– Vamos. Tenemos que conseguirlo – respondió su prima con decisión.

La castaña miró a Elsie, intranquila. No parecía que fuesen a conseguirlo, pero aún así la peliañil seguía decidida a realizar esa nueva supertécnica. La castaña se levantó del suelo y se colocó en su posición. Axel, quien las estaba ayudando, tiró a portería. Las chicas se prepararon para pararlo, pero el balón las pasó y acabó en el fondo de la portería.

– ¿Y si lo que hacemos no es lo correcto? – preguntó la castaña observando el balón en el fondo de la portería.

– No podemos rendirnos – respondió simplemente la peliazul.

– No me refiero a eso... Me refiero a que tal vez, estemos haciéndolo mal.

– Explícate mejor – Elsie ahora parecía interesada en las palabras de su prima.

– Nosotras estamos intentando para el balón, y luego comenzar a avanzar. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo paramos?

Elsie se quedó pensativa, valorando la diferencia entre lo que su prima proponía y lo que estaban haciendo. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y fue a por una libreta al banquillo, dispuesta a decidir cómo debían realizar el entrenamiento a partir de ese momento.

**[*]**

Gazel estaba en un campo de fútbol que estaba en desuso. Estaba sentado en una de las gradas, con la vista puesta en un punto fijo pero perdido en sus pensamientos. No estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que no vio como Torch entraba en el campo y se situaba a su espalda.

– Así que vienes aquí... – dijo Torch pensativo acercándose al albino.

– ¿Algún problema? – replicó el albino en un tono frío.

El pelirrojo paseó la vista por el campo de fútbol, recordando el tiempo que habían pasado allí. Volteó la vista a Gazel, quien estaba de nuevo con la mirada perdida. El pelirrojo suspiró, resignado, y se dispuso a volver con los demás, dejando al albino solo.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas De La Autora:<strong>_

_Sé que este es un poco más corto que los demás, pero tiene una razón. A partir de mañana el tiempo que puedo estar en el ordenador se reduce considerablemente (el miércoles empiezo el bachiller, y mañana toca preparar las cosas), y no quería dejar el capi pendiente. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible._

_**Emily: **__Gracias por el review ^^ Y sí, Shine es Kaori, el OC de Elsie __Parece que conseguí que el orfanato tuviese un aspecto escalofriante jejejej_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Echaba de menos vuestros reviews __Pero me alegra saber que no os habéis olvidado de mí. Que espero que tampoco os hayáis olvidado de mí a la hora de actualizar vuestros fics... (no necesitaré más amenazas, verdad?) ;P_

_**Lily**__: BRUJA! Eres una bruja, y con todas sus letras! XD Y ya sabia yo que no te iba a gustar que Axel se pusiese tan celoso.. jejeje Y sí, eres celosa :P_

_**Claire: **__Cómo me va a gustar que me odies? Me gusta que odies a Axel (es que es uno de mis personajes menos favoritos xD), pero a mi no! Aún no está confirmado que Silvia se case con Erik, aún queda esperanza!_

_Bueno, me voy despidiendo ^^ Nos leemos pronto! Besoooos ^^ (y recordad que se agradecen los reviews ;) ) _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Naoko caminaba con nerviosismo. Aún no acababa de asumir del todo que dentro de unos minutos pudiese encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros. Sabía que existían muchas probabilidades de que eso no pasase y de que en realidad la supuesta pista podía ser falsa, pero aún así estaba emocionada. Finalmente, llegaron al campo de fútbol, si es que se le podía llamar así. No era más que una pista de tierra con unas porterías oxidadas y sin red, además de una verja metálica alrededor del mismo. Al menos tenía una grada, pensó la chica.

– ¿Vas a entrar? – le preguntó Nuria, que se había quedado parada cruzando los brazos.

– ¿No vienes conmigo? – la morena miró a su amiga sorprendida, mientras sus nervios crecían por momentos.

– Claro que no – la morena suplicó con la mirada a la castaña – No creo que sea conveniente que, si está allí, cosa que es cierta, te vean con alguien del Raymond.

Naoko se giró, para comprobar las palabras de la castaña. Y eran ciertas. En el campo de fútbol, un muchacho peliplateado daba toques a un balón. Instantáneamente, la pelinegra se giró y miró fijamente a su amiga, poniendo su mejor expresión de suplica. Pero la castaña se negó rotundamente de nuevo. Naoko se planteó volver a casa, pero cuando estaba ya caminando en esa dirección la castaña la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a girarse.

– ¿De verdad quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué habría pasado? – preguntó la castaña, mirándola incrédula.

– ¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás ir? – ante la mirada de su amiga, la pelinegra no pudo más que suspirar – Pero y si...

– Deja ya de hacerte la víctima. Entra ahí y habla con él, ¡es sencillo! – Nuria comenzaba ya a desesperarse. No tenía mucha paciencia, y la pelinegra parecía tener la cualidad de agotar la poca que tenía.

– Está bien... – la chica avanzó hacia la entrada, pero antes de llegar se giró para añadir una última cosa - ¡Cómo esto me haga entrar en depresión, recaerá sobre tu conciencia!

Nuria la miró divertida, mientras Naoko suspiraba y entraba en el campo de fútbol. El chico no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, estaba bastante pensativo. La chica aprovechó esa situación para fijarse más en él. Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero menos de lo que esperaba. De pronto, levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella. Al principio la pelinegra se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió: su mirada seguía igual que siempre.

– H-hola Bryce – murmuró finalmente la pelinegra.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el albino, desconfiado. Había dejado el balón de lado, y ahora lo utilizaba para apoyar una pierna.

– No sé si te acordarás de mí... Soy Naoko, estábamos juntos en el Sun Garden.

El albino la miró fijamente. Sí que recordaba ese nombre, a pesar de lo lejanos que le parecían en ese momento los recuerdos del Sun Garden. Se fijó más en ella, mientras valoraba la situación. En el fondo, sí que se parecía a su antigua amiga: el pelo negro, que seguía llevando corto; el flequillo con el que no paraba de juguetear si estaba nerviosa, como parecía ser el caso; los ojos azules que le miraban fijamente... Podía afirmar sin duda alguna de que se trataba de Naoko. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué en ese momento?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con frialdad, haciendo que Naoko desviase la mirada, dolida.

– Yo... Te vi y pensé en saludarte... – mintió la chica, aunque solo en parte – Pero creo que será mejor que me vaya.

– Espera – Gazel avanzó varios pasos hacia la pelinegra, que le miraba sorprendida – Supongo que podríamos hablar un rato... ¿no?

La chica sonrió y se acercó al albino, antes de abrazarle. Al principio él se sorprendió, pero después se tranquilizó: Naoko siempre había sido muy cariñosa. Cuando se separaron, ambos caminaron hasta las gradas para sentarse y conversar más tranquilos. La pelinegra se mostraba sonriente y feliz, aunque tenía un temor interno. Necesitaba hacer una pregunta al albino, aunque no sabía como hacerlo. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en que había encontrado a Bryce.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, Nuria se había apoyado en la pared del edificio que había enfrente de la cancha de fútbol. Había elegido ese sitio porque estaba algo alejado, pero no tanto como para no ver lo que sucedía dentro del campo. La castaña no acababa de confiar en el chico... Después de todo, pertenecía a la Academia Alius. Aunque, gracias a Naoko, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco mejor cómo funcionaba la Academia Alius. Tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente respecto a cómo se había formado la Academia Alius. Estaba pérdida en esos pensamientos, cuando un ruido cerca de ella la sobresaltó. La chica se apartó un poco de la pared y fijó la vista en el chico pelirrojo que estaba delante de ella. El chico tenía la mirada fija en la cancha, y no parecía haber notado la presencia de la castaña.

– ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo que había notado la vista de la castaña en él. El chico parecía molesto, mientras se giraba y fijaba en ella sus ojos dorados.

– ¿Lo quieres tú? – preguntó la castaña, que acababa de reconocerle como uno de los integrantes de la Academia Alius. Torch, creía que se llamaba.

Torch sonrió. Nuria le miró confundida y, antes de que esta se diese cuenta, el chico había desaparecido. La castaña miró a su alrededor, más confundida aún, hasta que sintió el suave aliento del pelirrojo en su nuca. Ella se asustó y dio un paso hacia delante, separándose de él.

– Pareces asustada... – comentó él riendo, antes de añadir con una sonrisa irónica – Nuria del Raymond.

– Creo que te equivocas de persona – replicó ella, recobrando la tranquilidad y sonriendo con superioridad – Aunque es cierto que ahora mismo estoy en el Raymond, ese no es mi equipo.

– Tu equipo es la Royal Academy, lo sé.

¿Cómo podía saberlo?, se preguntaba la castaña. Sin darse cuenta, la chica se mordió el labio inferior como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Torch se dio cuenta y sonrió una vez más con superioridad, antes de comenzar a alejarse. Nuria pensó en seguirle, pero descartó la idea en cuanto vio a Naoko salir del campo de fútbol y despedirse de Bryce. La pelinegra se acercó a su amiga, sonriendo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó la castaña.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo la pelinegra, abrazando a su amiga – Ha sido genial volverle a ver. Además, me ha hablado de todos los del orfanato. Aunque...

– ¿Qué pasa, Naoko? – la pelinegra había adoptado una expresión más preocupada.

– No me gusta nada eso de la Academia Alius, Nu – admitió – Tengo la sensación de que algo va mal ahí dentro... No me creo que ellos hagan esto porque sí.

– Descubriremos lo que pasa, tranquila – Nuria sonrió a su amiga, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**[*]**

Esa misma noche, Nuria se encontraba en su habitación, tirada encima de la cama con la vista fija en el techo. No paraba de darle vueltas a la situación que estaba viviendo. Si era sincera consigo misma, esa situación rozaba lo absurdo. ¿En serio su mejor amiga conoce a los "extraterrestres" de la Academia Alius? Eso era lo que parecía. Suspiró resignada, mientras su móvil comenzaba a sonar.

– ¿Si? – preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

– Te dije que debíais dejar esa locura de investigar a la Academia Alius – replicaron al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Tú otra vez? En serio, deberías intentar tener una vida y dejar de meterte en la de los demás. Tanto Naoko como yo estamos perfectamente. Es más, nunca he visto a Naoko tan contenta. ¿No debería alegrarte eso?

– Lo que me preocupa es lo que os puede pasar si os descubren. Y deberías dejar fuera lo que yo piense sobre Naoko...

– No lo voy a dejar fuera – interrumpió la castaña – Y menos sabiendo que me llamas para ver como está ella, como llevas haciendo desde que la Nueva Royal Academy desapareció.

– Ahora tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos, cuídate.

Antes de que Nuria pudiese contestar, la otra persona ya había colgado. No le dio tiempo a dejar el móvil en su sitio, cuando volvió a sonar. No tenía ganas de hablar por teléfono más, pero al ver el identificador de llamada se vio obligada a hacerlo.

**– **Hola cielo – saludó al contestar.

– ¿Te has olvidado del entrenamiento extra que teníamos esta tarde? – replicaron al otro lado de la línea.

Claro, el entrenamiento extra para que ella y Elsie consiguiesen la nueva supertécnica. Vale, sí que se había olvidado. Siempre tenía la opción de pensar una buena excusa pero sabía perfectamente que Jude no la iba a creer. Suspiró, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

– ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar inventarte una excusa? – preguntó el estratega.

– Jude... Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la castaña.

– ¿Lo sientes? ¿El qué sientes, habernos dejado tirados o preocuparnos? ¿O tal vez ambas cosas?

– No es para que te pongas así. Se me ha olvidado y ya he dicho que lo siento. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

– Si que lo es Nuria. No es solo que se te haya olvidado este entrenamiento, es que últimamente no pareces la misma. Desde que volvimos has cambiado... y no para bien.

– ¿No puedes pensar que tal vez ya era hora de que cambiase? A mí nunca me ha gustado el Raymond y lo sabes. Si me uní a ese equipucho fue solo por ti. Pero claro, tú como siempre estás demasiado ocupado con Mark o con Axel o con yo que se quién como para notarlo.

– ¿De verdad es eso lo que crees?

La castaña se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba algo así por parte de Jude. Finalmente no tuvo que contestar, puesto que el estratega colgó al ver que la chica no contestaba. La castaña se dejó caer en la cama, sin molestarse en dejar el móvil en algún sitio. Mientras las últimas luces del día se iban, la chica notó como las lágrimas se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas.

**[*]**

Joe paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma tranquilo. El entrenamiento de la Royal Academy ya había finalizado, por lo que tenía algo de tiempo antes de volver a su casa. De pronto, vio una figura conocida a lo lejos. Se acercó a la chica de pelo castaño, algo confundido. Se suponía que ella debería estar entrenando en esos instantes.

– Hola Nuri – saludó el portero al alcanzarla.

– ¡Joe! – saludó a su vez la chica, contenta de ver a su amigo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Debería ser yo quien hiciese esa pregunta. ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento del Raymond?

– Me dolía un poco el tobillo – mintió la castaña, que al darse cuenta de que el portero no la había creído, decidió cambiar de tema – ¿Y cómo es que te sabes tan bien los horarios de entrenamiento del Raymond?

El portero de la Royal enrojeció, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. La chica comenzó a reír, aunque no demasiado para no enfadar al portero.

– Deberías hablar con ella... – comentó finalmente Nuria.

– Ohh no... Tu también no, Nuri. Tengo bastante con David...

– ¿Ves? Si lo decimos los dos no podemos equivocarnos. Además, me cae demasiado bien Celia como para dejar que esté con ese idiota de Blaze...

– ¿Estáis en el mismo equipo y sigues sin llevarte bien con él? – preguntó el portero divertido.

– Es superior a mí. ¡Y que conste que lo he intentado! Pero es imposible, es demasiado idiota.

La castaña se fijó en alguien que caminaba hacia ellos, el portero no podía verlo porque estaba a su espalda. Con una sonrisa, se despidió de Joe con un beso en la mejilla, antes de empujarle hacia atrás para que chocase con alguien. Ese alguien se cayó al suelo, junto con el portero, quien se levantó e iba a ayudar a la otra persona a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas De La Autora:<strong>_

_Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero la Inspiración se negaba a visitarme. Entre eso, los deberes, exámenes, trabajos, etc. No he podido actualizar. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!_

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Dana:**Parece que si había necesidad de amenaza U.U lo siento muchísimo! Y estás en lo cierto, Nuria es pésima actriz xD_

_**DragonSoulSC:**Jajajaja xD Cualquier día SC se va a vivir con Natsumi y nos abandona =( Esperemos que eso no pase (yn) Jajajaj ;)_

_**Lily:** Dejaremos lo de bruja pero solo porque sabes que yo tengo razón :P Ya veras, ya... xD_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentáis! Un besoo _


End file.
